warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Portal:Units
General Description Units are used to .... ( Need a very broad description of what units are )... *''Active Units : '' Units that are currently playable in War Commander. Includes units that have a Restricted Availability *''Special Units : '' Units that appear in War Commander and may in some circumstances be playable but may be unlocked or produced by the Player. *''Retired Units : '' Units that were previously playable but have been completely removed from the game and therefore are no longer available for use by Players or Rogue Factions. Active Units Commander * Hornet * Kondor * Night Owl * Oni Oni Mk. II * Phantom Elite Omega * Raptor L.Raptor * Reaper Drone * Sandstorm Elite Omega * Slayer Drone * eSpectre * Talon * Thunderbolt * Titan Elite Omega * eWarhawk * Wing Drone * Yellowjacket Faction Aircraft : * Apollo ( ) * Blackout Elite Omega ( ) * Bonesaw ( ) * Envoy ( ) * Fury ( ) * Herald Elite Omega ( ) * Manticore ( ) * Martin ( ) ( Envoy Hero ) * Martin (S) ( ) ( Envoy Hero ) * Neil ( ) ( Sphinx Hero ) * Neil (S) ( ) ( Sphinx Hero ) * Nyx ( ) ( Fury Hero ) * Oren ( ) ( Apollo Hero ) * Rick (S) ( ) ( Bonesaw Hero ) * Shepherd Elite Omega ( ) * Siege Squadron E. O. ( ) * Sphinx ( ) * Valiant ( ) Special Forces Aircraft : * Cyclone * Deena ( Cyclone Hero ) * Hailstorm * Nimbus * Pandora ( Hailstorm Hero ) * Thunderstorm PvP Only Aircraft : * Legendary Hellstorm * Legendary Raptor MERCENARY MECHS * eMarauder * eStriker * eWrecker |Column 2 width % = 28% |Column 2 Here = INFANTRY Standard Infantry : * Attack Dog * Colossus * eFlamethrower * eGladiator * eHeavy Gunner * eHercules Commander * eLegion * eMortar Team * eRifleman * Shock Trooper * Sniper * Stinger * Suicide Bomber * eValkyrie * Vanguard * eViper Viper X * Wraith Commander Faction Infantry : * Acolyte ( ) * Breacher ( ) * Burnside ( ) ( Chaplain Hero ) * Burnside (S) ( ) ( Chaplain Hero ) * Cerberus ( ) * Chaplain ( ) * Detonator ( ) * Drakon ( ) * Escort ( ) * Lancer ( ) * Leonard (S) ( ) ( Cerberus Hero ) * Liberator '''( ) * Malcolm ( ) ( Sharpshooter Hero ) * Malcolm (S) ( ) ( Sharpshooter Hero ) * Max ( ) ( War Dog Hero ) * Max (S) ( ) ( War Dog Hero ) * Ravagers ( ) * Romero E. O. ( ) * Santiago ( ) ( Drakon Hero ) * Santiago (S) ( ) ( Drakon Hero ) * Sentry ( ) * Sharpshooter ( ) * Skipjack ( ) ( Breacher Hero ) * Skipjack (S) ( ) ( Breacher Hero ) * Spartan ZK ( ) * War Dog ( ) * Weaver ( ) ( Lib. Hero ) Special Forces Infantry : * Brother Jeremiah ( Hero ) * Commando Lead * Grenadier Lead * Heavy Operator Lead * Infiltrator Lead * Kara ( Hero ) * Operator Lead * Preserver Lead * Sarkis * Sheila ( Hero ) Other Single Use Infantry * Boss Zombie (S) * Flaming Zombie (S) * Jumping Zombie (S) * Rocket Zombie (S) * Runner Zombie (S) * Walker Zombie (S) * Zombie (S) |Column 3 width % = 38% |Column 3 Here = VEHICLES Standard Vehicles : * eBehemoth * BFG BFG X * Challenger * eCrusader Crusader X * Enforcer * Flak Tank * Flame Assault Vehicle * eGatling Truck * Growler * Guardian * eHellfire * Honey Badger * eHover Tank Commander * eHumvee * eHydra Omega * Inferno * Jackrabbit * Javelin * eLaser Tank * eMega Tank * Paladin * eRazorback * eRhino * Rocket Buggy * Ronin * Scorcher * Scorpion * eShock Tank * eSuicide Truck * Torch * eVanquisher Commander * Warden * Widowmaker Widowmaker X * eWidowmaker Prime Faction Vehicles : * Andrew ( ) ( Phalanx Hero ) * Andrew (S) ( ) ( Phalanx Hero ) * Annihilator ( ) * Ardra ( ) ( Purifier Hero ) * Bishop ( ) * Caretaker ( ) * Cyclops ( ) * Darkstorm E. O. ( ) * Disruptor ( ) * Galen ( ) ( Caretaker Hero ) * Galen (S) ( ) ( Caretaker Hero ) * Hades ( ) * Hammer ( ) * Judge ( ) * Juggernaut E. O. ( ) * Kraken ( ) * Kyle ( ) ( Technical Hero ) * Kyle (S) ( ) ( Technical Hero ) * Nova E. O. ( ) * Phalanx ( ) * Polly ( ) ( Cyclops Hero ) * Polly (S) ( ) ( Cyclops Hero ) * Prophet E. O. ( ) * Purifier ( ) * Roland ( ) ( Hammer Hero ) * Seeker ( ) * Sunder ( ) ( Vindicator Hero ) * Technical ( ) * Tony ( ) ( Bishop Hero ) * Tony (S) ( ) ( Bishop Hero ) * Vindicator ( ) * War Rig E. O. ( ) Special Forces Vehicles : * Baldur ( Punisher Hero ) * Dante ( Ultra Tank Hero ) * Doran ( Nightmare Hero ) * Hellhound * Howler * Jackal * Jericho ( Hellhound Hero ) * Nightmare * Punisher * Tempest * Ultra Tank * Warhorse PvP Only Vehicles : * Legendary BFG * Legendary Hellfire * Legendary Laser Tank * Legendary Mega Tank Other Single Use Vehicles * Zombie Catapult (S) }} Special Units Retired Units Occasionally a Unit will be retired and completely removed from the game. When this happens Players and Rogue Factions may no longer produce, upgrade or use this unit in War Commander. *For a complete list see : Retired Units & Buildings Unit Related Buildings *Unit Production & Scraping : **Airfield : Used for production of all Aircraft. **Barracks : Used for production of all Infantry. **Mercenary Camp : Used for production of all Mercenary Mechs. **War Factory : Used for production of all Vehicles. *Unit Upgrading : **Academy : Used for the upgrading of non-Special Forces Infantry. **Mercenary Camp : Used for upgrading of all Mercenary Mechs. **Tech Center : Used for upgrading of all Aircraft & Vehicles. *Unit Staging & Storage : **Aircraft Hangar : Used to store produced Aircraft not assigned to a Platoon or the Drone Silo. **Armory : Used for the Long Storage of produced but unused Infantry & Vehicles. **Drone Silo : Used to house Drone Silo Compatible Aircraft for Base Defense. **Helipad : **Mercenary Camp : Used to house all produced Mercenary Mechs ready for deployment. **Storage : Used to store produced Infantry & Vehicles not assigned to a Platoon or Bunker. Related Missions Update History *The Mercenary Mech category was introduced during Operation: Iron March ( Jul 24, 2014 ) ( Ref ) *The Aircraft, Infantry & Vehicle Unit categories were introduced with the Official Public Beta release of WC on Sept 08, 2011. *No Further Updates Additional Information * Trivia * Related Pages Navigation Category:Portal